


Ignis Scientia's Guide on Expanding Your Pack

by loolabelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto Argentum, I Don't Even Know, I'll update the tags as I go, Literally just vibing and I wanted some soft cuddly abo courtship so here ya go, Multi, My First Fanfic, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loolabelle/pseuds/loolabelle
Summary: Ignis finds the prettiest boy to add to his collection of pretty boys, Noctis finds the best cuddle partner, Prompto is a magnet for nobles, and Gladio can't wait to watch the Citadel burn. The adults just watch and pray.This started as a teeny tiny itch I had to scratch with my soft FFXV boys and some ocs, but apparently I'm writing my very first fanfic. Ever. Yeehaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Ignis Scientia's Guide on Expanding Your Pack

"Ah, Gladiolus! Good morning!" Ignis called as he walked towards the Citadel parking garage elevators, pleasantly surprised to see Gladio alreading stepping inside one. The larger man hurriedly stuck out an arm against the closing door, allowing his friend to get on before Ignis punched his floor number. "Hey Iggy. What're you doing here so early?" Gladiolus asked with a small smile, the question being a first. Usually Ignis was up before the whole of Insomnia, busy with something of importance, but today Galdio had decided he would make use of the Citadel training room before the Glaives and Crownsguard got to it (astrals know whoever cleans up after them desrved a raise and maybe some PTO). Ignis smiled, adjusting his glasses. 

"Gladiolus come now. Surely even you know that a new council member is being inducted today? I wished to have a talk with him and his husand over coffee this mroning before the ceremony, and make sure Noctis is presentable." Ignis answered, taking a sip from the Ebony in his hand. "From what I've gathered they're a lovely couple. And they have son about His Highness's age." 

"Typical Ignis, always trying to get the drop on any newcomers." Gladio teased as they both stepped off the elevator and made their way down a long corridor, servants bustling around in preparation of today's festivities. "No wonder Prom was so scared to approach the Princess." Ignis just snorted, casually side eyeing all the decorations, ready to fix anything that was out of place. "I do believe it's our job as retainers to be a bit wary of strangers." He shrugged. "It's all the more fascinating that he was handpicked by His Majesty himself don't you think? A younger, more progressive alpha from Galahd no less."

Now Gladio's interest was really peaked. The Council was filled to bursting with old, conservative, Lucians who could barely tolerate Gladio's tanned skin or Ignis's thick accent. They were a close knit bunch who were critical of any and everyone they deemed outsiders or weaklings. This new councilman situation was going to be the most entertaining thing since Prompto.

"You said he had a kid right? Whaddya got on him?" Gladio asked, Ignis looking down into his Ebony with a coy smile before speaking. 

"Londen Melina, 16 year old Insomnia Crown High transfer from Accordo Prepratory Academy and sophmore, same as our boys. He is not the biological son of Councilman Melina, but he is the biological son of the councilman's husband. Like his mother he's an omega, rather beautiful from his ID pictures, though he's yet to have his coming out ceremony, something most Galahdians are not too keen on, so it's expected he'll skip the tradition all together if unless the Council has anything to say about the matter." He stopped totake a sip, letting out a pleased sigh. "Anything else dear?" He asked, smirking at the astonished look on Gladio's face. 

"Six help the poor bastard that crosses you." He mumbled to which Ignis just laughed. "I've given His Highness amd Prompto strict instructions to make sure the young Melina is as comfortable as possible in his new school; no doubt this is all a bit of a culture shock to him, and I'd hate for his first day in Insomnia to be a bad one. As such I've taken the liberty of arranging their schedules, with approval from Cor, to match up as much as possible." 

Gladio could only shake his head. "That poor kid. A day in and he's already being stalked by the crown prince's advisor." He laughed, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in meeting him. The Glaives were good fun when it came to their Galahdian roots, teaching Gladio all about the place his mom came from, about the wilds of their homeland, their music, their food (Six, the food). He could only imagine how fun having someone closer to his age and his heritage would be. 

Ignis shot Gladio an affronted glare, pausing to straighten a bow on a column that didn't look crooked in the slightest. "I"ll have you know that I'm only trying to mediate an easy integration for Londen into Lucian society." He huffed indignantly, but Gladio could see there was something else Ignis was thinking. With a gentle scoff, he parted ways with Ignis, contemplating the changes fate had in store for the Citadel.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, any suggestions, or just some constructive crticism. Just so we're clear I do not have a beta, it's just me and my chromebook, but if you want to help me brainstorm or read over my stuff feel free to let me know!


End file.
